I Hate You, But I Love You
by Galaxy Princess
Summary: Serena receives her report card before the start of winter break. She was so afraid when Ms. Haruna did not yell or acknowledge her at all. Believing that she failed her in all her courses, she didn't even look at the paper. The girls tried to coax her into checking the paper and offer encouragement but to no avail. To make her feel better, they go to the arcade and convince her ag


Hi everyone. I was watching an old favorite show called Wedding Peach and saw an episode that I would like to write about our dear Sailor Moon characters.

Serena receives her report card before the start of winter break. She was so afraid when Ms. Haruna did not yell or acknowledge her at all. Believing that she failed her in all her courses, she didn't even look at the paper. The girls tried to coax her into checking the paper and offer encouragement but to no avail. To make her feel better, they go to the arcade and convince her again. When Darien sees Serena carrying her report card, he couldn't resist but want to tease her but his words go too far for Serena to take. How will this fare for these two rivals?

**I Hate You, But I Love You**

"Alright everyone, that's class for the day. But before you leave for your winter break I have your report cards for you." Miss Haruna had an evil smirk that made all the students shudder in fear.

Serena especially was waiting for a hole to swallow her whole._ I'm fucked I just know it. She must mean me. Not good._ Serena was panicking inside.

Miss Haruna walked through to each desk and handed everyone their report cards. But as she reached Serena's desk, she didn't say a word but placed the small envelope on her desk.

_She didn't say anything. Not a yell or a scream. I must have did horribly on the finals. Amy's tutoring was put to waste. What am I going to do now?_ Serena's eyes began tearing up._ I'm too chicken to even look. I might as well give up now. So much for showing Darien that I'm not as stupid as he thought. I mean he's smart and so handsome, he will never love me now._

The school bell rang ending class for the winter break.

"YAY! Winter break has finally arrived. And my grades are 3 Cs and 3 Bs, thank god for study sessions." Mina exclaimed.

"Of course I have all As on mine. But compared to my mother's report card from when she was in school, I think I just beat her grade point average. So she lost the bet we had." Amy smiled, secretly planning to what restaurant they should go to have a mother/daughter day out.

"Amy, you had a bet with your mom. I didn't know you had it in you. I have all Bs on mine, so looks like I'm going to have cook some goodies this winter to celebrate." Lita said.

Serena just kept walking not paying attention to her friends conversation.

"Hey girls, your report cards came in too, right? I got all As except one B." Raye approached her friends.

"Yep, we did good. Hey Serena how did you do? You have been really quiet since we left school." Lita looked at her friend and noticed her sullen look. "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena looked at her four friends, tears in her eyes. "I think I might have failed this semester. Miss Haruna was really quiet when she placed my card in front of me. She probably was too disappointed at me to say anything to me. What am I going to do?"

The girls looked at each other, "Serena, did you even look at your grades?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Of course not, I'm too afraid to even look." Serena cried softly.

Raye placed a hand on Serena's shoulder, "Serena, you studied hard the last couple months. I'm sure your grades are not that bad. Just take a look."

Serena shook her head no.

"Plus Serena you studied this hard so you can finally prove to Darien that you are smart." Mina encouraged her.

Serena hangs her head sadly.

"Come on Serena, try to cheer up. Let's go to arcade. Maybe a milkshake will make you feel better."

Serena sighed sadly, "I guess."

**At the Arcade**

"Report card day always makes me feel queasy." Jadeite complains.

"Aw come on Jed, it is not that bad. Unless you fail all your courses like a certain meatball head." Darien joked.

"Shut it Darien. It's enough that you like my baby sister but do you really have to continue to tease her the way you do? I'm the one who has to hear her cry the minute you put her down. I'm warning you Dare, make her feel miserable about her grades or of the like, and I will not hold back in kicking your ass to the damn moon." Jed glares at Darien.

"I agree with Jed. Serena is a sweet girl. I'm sure she has had enough of your insults. I wouldn't be surprised if she puts you in your place right this minute." Andrew threatened.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll try not tease her too much. She is just too damn cute when she's angry. I can't help it." Darien said.

Malachite, Nephrite and Zoicite chuckled at Darien's uncomfortable state.

"Good, then let's keep it that way. Because here come the girls now, and Serena does not look good at all."

Serena and her friends had just entered the arcade and sat on a booth. Mina went up to the counter to order the drinks.

"Hi Andrew. May I have an order of Iced Tea with lemon, a Sprite, a root beer float, a vanilla milkshake, a chocolate milkshake?" asked Mina.

"Coming right up. Um, what's wrong with Serena? She seems really upset." Andrew asked while preparing the drinks.

Mina sighed before explaining, "Serena believes that she failed all her courses, since Miss Haruna was extremely quiet when she gave her the report card. Because of that, Serena is too scared to look at her grades."

Jed chocked on his drink. "Wait, she hasn't looked at her results at all?"

The other guys seemed surprised as well.

"No, she hasn't. The girls and I are trying to convince her that her grades shouldn't be that bad, considering how hard she put into her studies these last couple of months." Mina says.

Jed sighed, "Let me see if I can talk to her."

"Thanks Jed. We just can't stand it when she is like this."

"Come on, Mina. I may be a flirt but I do love my little sister. She just needs to see she is smarter than she thinks."

Mina and the guys agreed.

"Here are your drinks, Mina. Hopefully the chocolate shake will make her smile." Andrew stated handing her the tray of drinks.

"Thanks you guys." Mina smiled gratefully.

At the Girl's Booth

"Look Serena I know you are terrified right now but please reconsider on looking at your final grade. Who knows you are probably worrying over nothing." Raye consoled her friend once more.

"I can't. I have this huge lump in my throat. My stomach feels uneasy and my heart feels ready to burst out of my chest." Serena cried softly. "I know I'm an airhead and not that good in school, so what is the point?"

A pair of arms wrapped around Serena from behind, "Hey little sister. Surely you don't believe that do you?"

"Jed, you of all people know how I feel about this. I wish a hole would open up and swallow me whole." Serena hugs her brother sniffling.

Jed sighed, "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I see your results for myself and let you know how you did. Would that help?"

Serena backed off a little, "I guess." Serena takes the envelope that held her report card and gave it to Jed. "Here, but don't be surprised that its bad." She sits back down and places her head on her arms, shaking.

Jed opens the envelope and looks at his sister's results. He smiles before chuckling softly, "Little sister, I believe your anxiety is no longer a concern."

Serena lifts her head and stares at her brother with skeptical look, "Jed, I have every reason to be nervous. It's horrible isn't it?"

Jed laughs out loud. "Oh really, have a look for yourself." He turns the paper for Serena to see.

Serena looks at the sheet and gasped.

Serena snatches the sheet out of his hands staring at it. "I...I don't believe it. This has got to be a mistake." Serena collapses on the booth.

"Let me see it." Amy takes the paper and gasped, "SERENA! THIS IS FANTASTIC, ALL As, YOU EVEN CAME CLOSE TO MY GRADE POINT AVERAGE!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped and looked at the sheet for themselves for the proof. All seeing the grades and even more shocked to see that she passed English and Math, her worst subjects.

Jadeite hugged his sister proudly. "You see Serena, all of your hard studying paid off. I knew you were smart. Mom and Dad are going to flip."

"I'm going to assume that is why Miss Haruna was so quiet. She was probably just as shocked as you were. Serena, we are so proud of you. This is not a mistake or a dream, you earned these." Raye exclaimed.

Serena just sat there in a daze.

"I think Serena is speechless." Mina looked at her friend.

"No, I think she passed out." said Zoicite.

Lo and behold, Serena has fainted.

**Two hours later**

It has been two hours since Serena found out about her grades and passed out from the shock.

Jed had her head on his lap placing a small wet towel on her forehead. "Poor girl really is in shock. I thought she would be ecstatic. But this, I was not expecting."

"I have to admit, I wasn't either. Serena always believes that she is a failure so this must have shot her nerves tenfold." said Zoicite looking at her grades again.

"Honestly I didn't think she had it in her." Darien admitted.

"Dare don't forget my warning, you better compliment for her efforts. Anything other than that, you are a dead man." Jed threatened.

Darien nodded yes a bit afraid at his friend's protectiveness for his sister.

Right on cue Serena stirred, "Mmm, where am I?"

Lita answered, "At the arcade. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I had the strangest dream. I actually passed all my classes. Ha, yea right." Serena giggled.

"Sere, hate to break it to you, but that wasn't a dream." Jed smirked.

Serena looked at him in disbelief, "Jed, you had better be lying, I'm not up for your jokes."

"I'm serious baby sister. You really did pass all of your classes this semester."

"Really? I actually passed."

All her friends nodded enthusiastically.

Serena was silent for a couple of seconds before smiling brightly, "I passed. It wasn't a dream."

Amy giggled at her friend, "It's true Serena. All of your hard work paid off. Here take a look."

Serena took the sheet and looked at it before smiling widely. "I can't believe I actually passed. But, I'm kind of tempted to go back to school to be sure it isn't some typo in the system."

"Yea, maybe you should. I'm having a hard time believing a meatball head like you passed all your courses. Especially math and english. Aren't those your worst subjects?" Darien joked.

Serena looks at Darien with a glare, her face red with anger, "What is that supposed to mean, Shields?"

Jed looked at his best friend in anger, _dammit didn't I just warn him? Dare do not ruin this day for her._

Darien smirked his melting smirk (A/N: more like the kind of smirk that can turn a girl into a freaking puddle of goo) "What I mean is that maybe the system had a glitch and placed all As on your report card. Who knows your grades may have been a fluke? Hell, maybe you did something to the male staff with your charms to get the grades." _Shit, I didn't mean to say it like that. Jed looks pissed, more like wanting to rip me into shreds._

"Darien Endymion Shields," Serena was shaking, feeling offended. "Are you trying to say that I had sex with a teacher to get those grades?" Serena was seething in anger, trying not to call on all her sailor powers to inflict harm.

Jed banged his head onto the table. The girls looked at the two in shock of Darien's words. The guys stood on the sidelines praying that Darien gets out of this alive.

Darien looked at the petite girl, _oh crap she looks really pissed off. _

Serena comes up to Darien staring up at him before holding her hand back and slapped him across his face.

Darien was taken aback, _I wasn't expecting that. Damn, that hurts. Oh damn she's crying._

"Darien, I will have you know that I have never and would not even consider that kind of thing. I cannot believe that you would compare me to those tramps at the college. I studied hard this semester to prove to you that I am smart, but I guess it was for nothing. I hate you Darien and I never want to see you again." Serena grabbed her stuff and left.

"Dammit. Not good." Darien looked at his friends and noticed that they looked pissed.

Jed was furious to say the least. "Darien, I warned you. I warned you not to make her cry, you are a dead man." Jed punched Darien on the face. He was about to hurt him more until Neph and Mal came and held him back.

The girls were equally pissed at the man. "Darien, I can't believe you said that about Serena. She worked hard this semester to earn your approval. And you just had to make her feel more worthless. It is a miracle she even has a crush on you." Raye said angrily. The girls gathered their things and left the arcade to find Serena.

"Darien, you know good and well that Serena is not that kind of girl. I hope Serena will forgive you eventually." Zoi said before grabbing his bag and left as well. The other guys followed after.

Jed took some deep breaths before calming down. "Darien, you had better find a way to fix this with Serena or I will personally see to it that you won't get within a foot of her."

Thunder is heard from outside. "Shit, just perfect. Serena hates thunderstorms. Andrew, I'll see you later."

Darien took a seat on a chair looking down with regret. "Aren't you going to hit me too, Andrew?"

"No, I think Serena and Jed gave you the reality check you deserve." Andrew left him to serve customers.

_Damn, now what am I going to do?_

...

Serena walks sadly, her eyes filled with tears.

_I try to look and act mature in front of Darien and this is what I get. Does he really think I'm that kind of girl. I feel so embarrassed._

"Miss Tsukino, is that you?" Miss Haruna was just about to get into her car when she saw her student.

"Uh, Miss Haruna, hi." Serena stutters, _should I ask her if I truly deserved those grades._

"Hello, shouldn't be home by now?" Miss Haruna asked.

"Um, I just wanted to ask you something, regarding my report card." Serena asks nervously.

Miss Haruna stares at Serena before smiling gently, "I was wondering when you were going to notice that."

"Miss Haruna, please be honest with me. Did I really deserve these grades? I mean I have all As, even on my 2 worst subjects. How is that possible?" Serena asks desperately.

"Actually, Serena you did deserve them. I know I have always been hard on you, but I have noticed how attentive you are in class, how you were able to turn in your homework on time, even asking me questions on the subjects. You must think that you didn't truly deserve those did you, Serena?" Miss Haruna asked her.

Serena blushed softly before nodding her head yes.

Miss Haruna goes into her bag and gets a folder. "I was actually on my way to your house to explain to your parents how hard you have been working. I have also filed all your homework, quizzes and tests to show to them how well you have been doing. But since you are here, I will give them to you. You can show them yourself, if they have any questions or concerns, they are free to call me. I am proud of how far you have come, Serena, so do not give up. Don't let anyone put you down." Miss Haruna gave Serena a hug before entering her car. "Have a wonderful winter break Serena."

"Thank you Miss Haruna. That means a lot." Serena said, feeling grateful.

Miss Haruna drove off.

With a large smile, Serena begins her walk home. She places the folder in her bag, anxious to find out for herself how much she has improved.

She began to hear thunder and it began to rain hard. _Oh man, not cool. I have to hurry home. Jed knows I hate thunderstorms and he is usually around to comfort me. I will have to apologize to Darien later, he maybe a jerk, but he didn't deserve to get slapped by me. And I can't help but still be in love with him._

As a shortcut home, Serena crossed through the park. She was humming to herself until an arm grasped her wrist and jerks her to the bushes.

"Hey there cutie, let us have some shall we?" It was man about 6'4, and raggedy brown hair and smiled of smoke and liquor. "And this is perfect, you are still in your uniform."

"NO! Get off of me!" Serena yelled.

The rain and thunder blocked her screams from anyone hearing her calls for help.

The man ripped her school top and bra, sucking her breasts. His hand holding her hands above her head, his other hand over her mouth.

Serena tries to fight him, he stops sucking on her breast, removes his hand from her and kisses her roughly, his hand snaking down to her panties.

Before Serena could give up, the man was pulled of off her and punches could be heard.

"You fucking piece of shit. Touch my girl again, and I will show no mercy." A voice threatened.

The man ran off. "Serena, can you hear me? It's Darien."

"Darien, I can't move." Serena passes out.

Darien takes off his jacket and covers with it, lifts her from the ground and carries her to his apartment.

...

Darien carried Serena to his apartment. He took his keys from his pocket and entered.

_Serena is freezing. I need to warm her up fast._

Darien went to his bedroom and placed Serena gently on the bed. He ran to his bathroom and ran some warm bath water.

While the tub was rising, he went back to Serena, deciding whether or not to undress her.

_Damn, I will make this quick._ Darien began undressing Serena, trying his best not too wake her. Darien caught a small glimpse of her plump breasts and instantly got hard. _ Oh crap, she looks so beautiful. Jed will kill me if I did anything sneaky._

Darien placed Serena in the half filled tub and turned off the water. He wiped Serena's face and body from the dirt as quick as possible before she wakes up. After 20 minutes, he dried Serena off, placed her in one of his night shirts, and placed her back in the bed, pulling the covers unto her and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Oh hell, that was torture. I want so much to tell her how I feel but this is not the right time." Darien groaned. He went to his kitchen to prepare a snack for Serena until his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Darien, finally got a hold of you. Please tell me you have seen Serena. She hasn't come home yet and my parents are worried sick." It was Jed.

"Yea, she is here. Before you say anything, I found her nearly attacked by some lecher in the park. She is resting now. As much as I want to bring her home, this storm is not letting up anytime soon. So she can stay for the night." Darien tells his anxious friend. "Uh, in fact, I suggest you bring a change of clothes for her, her uniform was ripped to shreds because of that bastard."

"I got it. I'll let my parents know. Thanks Dare, you had better take the opportunity to apologize to Serena."

"I know, I will as soon as she wakes up. Later."

"See ya." Darien hangs up his phone and began preparing a small dinner for himself and Serena.

As he was cooking, he hears a voice coming from his bedroom, "Where am I?"

Serena walked out of Darien's bedroom and spots Darien from his kitchen. "Darien? What am I doing here in your apartment? And wearing your shirt?"

"You were attacked at the park. I saved you and bought you here. Um, I had to change your clothes because you were soaked and your top is done for. I promise you, I didn't do anything perverted." Darien blushed.

Serena looked down, a small blush forming on her cheeks, "Oh thank you then." She sat down on his couch and grabbed her school bag.

Darien just stares at her, "Serena, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I know you are not that kind of girl. I thought of just teasing you for a bit and it didn't go the way I expected so I'm sorry."

Serena looks back at Darien, "What you said to me really hurt, Darien. I felt so humiliated that you would even think of that of me. I tried my hardest to impress you especially when I have the proof of my efforts right here." She gets her bag that was on the floor and takes out the folder she received from Miss Haruna. Handing them to Darien to look at. "Part of me hates you but another part of me loves you a lot."

Darien stood perplexed at her words carrying a tray with two bowls of soup. _She loves me. _ He sets the tray on the table before taking the folder from her hands and looked at the papers and saw how hard she worked to earn his affections. Now he realized that he was a total douche bag.

Darien places the dishes on the table and sat on the couch next to Serena, "Serena, I have to confess. I am in love with you. I tease you because you look so cute when you are mad and your smile always brightens up my day. What I said at the arcade, I didn't mean it honest."

Serena blushed at his confession. "You mean it?"

Darien looked at Serena, his midnight eyes locking into her clear blue eyes. "I mean it."

Darien inched closer and placed his lips softly on hers.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Serena carefully placed her arms around Darien's neck, pulling him deeper. Darien's hands wrapped around Serena's waist drawing her closer to him. He raised her until she was on his lap holding her. The kiss grew deeper. Serena bit down on Darien's bottom lip, getting her message, he opened his mouth and her tongue entered playing with his.

Darien moaned at Serena's mouth, not wanting to be out done, he laid her down gently back on the couch, kissing her deeper. Serena squeaked at the position she was in. She began to feel something from Darien's lower body, thrusting against her womanhood.

Darien released her and looked at her. Her lips were swollen and eyes filled with lust. "Serena, you really are truly beautiful."

Serena blushed at his compliment. She raised a small hand and placed it on his broad chest. "Take off your shirt."

Darien happily obliged her request and removed his shirt. (A/N: drools)

Darien stood up a bit and picked up Serena, carrying her to his bedroom.

Darien laid Serena down on the bed and began kissing her again. His hands roamed over her body.

Serena pulled herself back. "Darien, I'm new at this. What am I supposed to do?" she asks shyly.

Darien cupped Serena's face, "Serena, do you trust me?"

Serena nodded yes. "Then just relax, I will handle everything." Darien bent down to Serena's neck kissing and sucking it.

Serena moaned, her hands in Darien's hair. Darien continued to kissing Serena's neck, his hands reached her breasts, giving them a soft squeeze.

_I feel so hot. His lips and hands are magical. I want him to do more._

"Darien, please." Serena whined softly, her breathing fast.

Darien got up to remove the shirt she was wearing. Her pure naked form laid open before him. He leans down to her breasts, taking one in his mouth, while his hand fondled the other. Darien's pants tightened even more.

Serena arched up to give him more access. Darien sucked her breast hungrily.

Serena moaned in pleasure.

Darien stopped sucking the breast and went to the other to give just as much attention as the first one. At the same time, he moved his lower body into Serena's wet pussy. His pants being the only cover between them.

As soon as Serena felt his hardness, she cried out passionately.

Darien kisses Serena down to her entrance, fingering her clit.

"Aah, Darien." She gasped.

Darien smirked before licking her sweet flower. Serena's hands grasped his hair pulling him in deeper.

Darien continued thrusting inside her with his tongue, tasting her juices.

Serena gasped out, her eyes clenched shut. "More, please Darien, more."

Darien heard her request and switched his tongue for his fingers. He inserted one before another joined, thrusting fast. He looks at Serena with dark lust, he licked his lips before placing a kiss on her mouth, taking her screams as she climaxed.

Serena was breathing heavily, Darien still on top of her. "Are you ok, baby?"

"Oh God. Yea I'm fine. That was so intense." Serena said trying to catch her breath.

Darien smirked before kissing her on the cheek and getting off the bed.

"Darien, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Serena asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Darien stares at her before answering, "Far from it beautiful. I just can't help but look at a goddess." He smiles. Serena blushes deep red.

"Darien, will you make love to me now?" Serena blushes even more as the words came out of mouth. She turns around from him.

Darien to say the least was shocked at her question. He can tell that she was shy about it. He smiles softly, then took off his pants and boxers and got into bed with her.

"Serena, baby, look at me."

Serena looks at Darien shyly, and saw how dark his eyes looked.

Darien takes one of her hands in his and led it down to his hard cock.

Serena gasped at the hardness of it. She wraps her hand around the length, exploring it a bit.

Darien groaned a bit as she touched him. "Serena, move your hand like this and squeeze it a bit more." He takes her hand and moves it up and down.

Serena did as he said and stroked him softly, until curiosity got the best of her, she leaned down to Darien's lower body and licked the precum that formed at the tip, then licked up and down his shaft.

Darien watched the girl take her time, his hands clenching the sheets. _Shit, I had no idea she had a mouth like that. It's too much for me to handle._

"Serena," he stopped Serena from going any further. He gently pulls her towards him onto his lap, his hard cock at her entrance.

"Serena, before we go an further, are you sure?" Darien asked.

Serena blushed before nodding yes, "I want you to be my first. I love you, and I always dreamed of giving my first to you." She admitted, a blush on her face.

"Sere." Darien raised up and kissed her before carefully entering her.

Serena grasped Darien's shoulders as she felt him enter inside of her. _He is so big, it feels I'm being ripped in half, but it feels so good._

Darien inched closer till he felt her barrier. "Serena, are you ok?"

Serena took some deep breaths before moving up and down on him, moaning loudly.

Darien smirks, "I'll take that as a yes."

He placed his hands on her waist and thrusts up. Serena screams out in pleasure, "Darien, please harder."

Darien flips them over so that he is on top and thrusts inside of her. Serena wraps her arms and legs around him.

Darien goes faster and harder. Serena's screams of pleasure pushing him to his limit. He kisses her deeply before they both climaxed.

Darien laid his head on Serena's breasts breathing heavily.

"Serena, I love you."

"I love you too.

The two lovers fell asleep after finally proclaiming their love for each other.

...

The sun was shining through the windows in Darien's bedroom.

Darien stirred as his eyes opened. He felt a weight on his right side, and saw his goddess sleeping peacefully. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. Serena woke up slowly and looked into Darien's eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning, Darien. What time is it?"

Darien turned to his nightstand and looked at the clock, it read 930 am.

"Serena, how about you take a shower and I'll cook some breakfast. Pancakes ok?"

Serena looked up nodding her head enthusiastically.

"And I should mention, while you were sleeping yesterday, Jed called asking about you. He should be here soon to get you."

"Why can't you take me home?" Serena asked.

Darien blushed slightly, "Because your uniform is ruined and I don't think your father would approve if you came home wearing my night shirt."

"Oh, you have a point." Serena scurried to the shower and closed the door.

Darien got off the bed and put on some sweatpants and headed to his kitchen.

He was just about to get a pan from the cabinet until a knock was heard.

He opened the door to reveal Jed.

"Hey Darien, I bought a change of Serena's clothes for her. Thank God she was planning on having a slumber party at Raye's this weekend. I really didn't want to explain to dad and mom why I needed a change of clothes for her when she was supposed to be at temple. I didn't say anything about her being attacked or that she was here. I appreciate it."

"It was no problem, she is actually taking a shower right now, so come on in."

Jed enters the apartment before smelling something coming from Darien. "Darien, you mind telling me why you smell like vanilla?"

Darien stopped in his tracks and faced his friend. _Crap, I didn't even consider that I would smell like Serena's shampoo._

Jed stares at his best friend, "Please tell me you didn't?"

Darien chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"You son of a..." Jed took some deep breaths and calmed down. "Never mind I don't want to know. You better treat her right this time."

"I will Jed, I promise."

Jed placed the duffel bag outside the bathroom, "Hey Sere, I bought your bag of clothes, their outside the door."

"Thank you Jed. I owe you one." Serena yelled from the shower.

Jed smelled the scent of sex lingering in the air and exited the room quickly.

"Dare, I have to know. Did you two finally admit your feelings?"

Darien looked at him, "Yea, we finally confessed our feelings."

Jed looked at him evenly before smiling widely, "Sweet, the guys owe me $200 each."

"Wait, are you telling me that you, Mal, Zoi, and Neph had a bet going on if Serena hooked up with me or not?" Darien looked at him shocked.

"Yep, so I'm going to go and collect my payment. You and my sister have fun dating alright. But I call being best man at the wedding. And come over for dinner, mom will have kittens now that you two are going out." Jed exclaims before leaving the apartment.

Darien just stared at the closed door and smirked, "that bastard knew what would happen. Since I have his approval..."

Darien turned off the oven and moved the pan over to cool before rushing to the shower where his love was in.

**The End**

Please review.


End file.
